


impressing the in-laws

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, bambam trying to in over everyone else's hearts :), wwwsk-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: the kunpimooks pride themselves on going on all out on everything they do, even if it's to court someone or impress his friends. bambam learns to do both. unconventionally, he feels.there goes his pride & ego.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae
Kudos: 19





	impressing the in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been awhile, isn't it :)))))) anyway, i had this story for a few months now and finaaaalllyyy deciding to let it out of it's cage for all your youngbam/bamjae goodness! <3
> 
> this is heavily based on the 'what's wrong with secretary kim?' scene with youngjun, miso and her sisters at the mudfield, aka one of my favourite scenes on the show! if you haven't watched it, i highly recommend so!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (not beta-read, please do let me know if there are any mistakes! ^^)

“Aish, finally! Away from the city life!” Jaebeom said, quickly lying down on the soft mat they had put in the backyard.

Youngjae and his friends Jaebeom, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung and Yugyeom travel out of the city one weekend every 6 months as a _Healing Trip_. It’s really just an excuse to drink a shit ton and try not to get _too_ drunk ( _they only have 3 days off together, they did not want to spend it hungover_ ), but they always fit in a few activities that had become a tradition for them. Also, it was a great time to catch up.

“So, how’s working for that weird-name, jackass boss of yours? Did he manage to get worse? I can’t believe you’re still working for him after all these years,” Jackson asked, before stuffing a bunch of chips in his mouth.

“ _Bambam_ isn’t a weird name, it’s very common in Thailand,” Youngjae defended, I mean, _he has to._ He’s the secretary of one of the World’s leading Under 30 Fashion Designers, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, a.k.a. Bambam. He is _also_ the boyfriend of one of the leading Under 30 Fashion Designers, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, a.k.a. Bambam. Right _, anyway._

“Is he still as horrible as always?” Yugyeom remarked.

“Um… no… He is different now -”

“How could someone change suddenly after you’ve worked for him for almost a decade?!” Jinyoung exasperated.

Well in hindsight, Jinyoung _hated_ the Thai. Bambam was _very_ narcissistic, his famous trademarks include:

  * “Look at me, I’m perfect.”
  * “I never make mistakes. If a mistake was made, it’s definitely yours.”
  * “Everyone loves me. But I love myself the most.”



It’s a miracle Youngjae had survived working with him for 9 years, from when he’s only the designer’s son to becoming a designer himself. Other than being full of himself, he is ruthless. He didn’t give anyone a second chance, he would literally drop someone if they made a single mistake and never greeted his other colleagues at the office. He barely greeted his own secretary so if that doesn’t say something…

After 9 years, Youngjae decided that it’s time to move on. Those years of running to and fro for his boss, sucking up, acting as if he was agreeing to his trademarks, attending to his every need and want at a millisecond’s notice, had paid off his college. He had also managed to build up a rather solid resume and wanted to pursue his dream of becoming a music therapist. He had raked in enough money to get him through while completing his studies, until he attains a PhD hopefully. He had also planned to settle down, always wanting to start his own family and he wasn’t getting any younger.

When he told Bambam out of the blue that he wanted to resign, the latter had tried to get him to say by promoting him, doubling his pay, shortening his work hours etc. But Youngjae didn’t budge, he was adamant on quitting to pursue his dreams and settling down.

As a last resort, Bambam proposed to Youngjae. **Yep, you heard it right.**

_“Sir, our relationship is strictly professional.”_

_“I know, but you wanted to settle down right? So, marry me and then continue working for me.”_

_“I- um, no?”_

_“Why not? I’m perfect, everyone wants me. I don’t give people chances like this, and here I am giving you that chance but you’re rejecting me!”_

  
Despite his initial rejection, Bambam had tried to get as close to him as possible before he left. One night he had Youngjae over for a little BBQ dinner and ordered his secretary to let him do all the work but failing terribly by burning all the meat. Hence, they resorted to eating delivery pizza instead, which was ne to Bambam, but he liked it anyway. Another day, Bambam surprised him by reserving a table for lunch, _by himself_ (he ALWAYS gets Youngjae to do things like these) and did very out-of-the- ordinary Bambam things; pouring him a drink, cutting his steak for him and driving him home.

Youngjae didn’t know the reasoning behind his sudden clinginess until one night, his question was answered. They were both working late into the night because of the upcoming new exhibition they were holding when, probably, in the midst of his fatigue, Bambam had leaned in and captured Youngjae’s lips with his. They both then realised that throughout the past short 2 weeks, they both had done things they wouldn’t usually or had done in the past 9 years, and some feelings developed over that period of time, only realising now that they needed each other in more ways than a boss-secretary relationship.

So, they were now official but not exclusive, of course, it wouldn’t be wise to announce to everyone you’re dating the boss. Even if he wanted to tell his friends, he didn’t know how. Youngjae had made known to his boyfriend that his friends didn’t particularly like him when the latter had wanted to meet his friends, which ultimately led them to their first fight as couple, but they resolved it as soon it started.

_(Bambam, on the other hand, hated that he knew people didn’t like him. It’s fine if he didn’t like them either, but to base it off his **perfect** self as a factor as to why his own boyfriend’s friends hated him, was atrocious to hear. And if there’s one thing the Bhuwakul’s are very proud of, it was to never do anything half-heartedly.) _

The group of 5 were currently preparing to head off to clam-picking at the mudflat. Jaebeom had suggested it to them the very first time they went out together and was now one of their main traditions on their trip. Surprisingly, they all liked it because it was relaxing and satisfying once they caught buckets full of clams, which they then cook for dinner. Fresh clams are always a delicacy. Before gearing up to walk over to the field, they all heard a loud slam of the door and:

**_“Oh. My. God.”_ **

_“What are you doing here?”_ Youngjae exasperated.

“You said your friends didn’t like me, so here I am to prove them wrong! Why the heck are you dressed like that?” Bambam remarked, tilting his sunglasses down and eyeing his boyfriend’s choice of clothes; a very oversized blue checkered shirt and baggy overalls, topped with a farmer’s hat.

“We’re going clam-picking.”

“What the hell is clam-picking?”

“Tsk, you wouldn’t know. You’re too ignorant to these kind of things, so there’s your car. Bye bye!” Jinyoung interrupted them.

Bambam looked at Jinyoung and then back at Youngjae again, before firmly deciding, “No, I’ll go clam picking with you guys.”

Another thing the Bhuwakuls prided in was to always be fully prepared, _even if you’re not_. And that was why Bambam showed up to the mudflat in full clam-picking attire, which gave all 6 of them a big shock. Of course, Bambam was very pleased with himself, thinking they were speechless because they were admiring him, but they all started giggling, except Youngjae.

“Why, do you guys not like it? Why are they laughing, Youngjae?”

“You look… different, Sir,” Youngjae said, secretly very amused that his boyfriend would go this far to impress his friends.

“Sorry, Sir, not to burst your bubble but why are you doing this exactly? It’s weird. Are you both dating or something?” Yugyeom jokes.

“Yes.” “No.” Youngjae and Bambam looked at each other like they were both crazy.

“WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!” Jackson screamed.

Youngjae sighed, “Yeah we are, and I’d appreciate it if you guys don’t go too hard on him, alright?” He glared at Jinyoung.

Seemingly ignoring Youngjae’s glare, Jinyoung voiced out “Do you know how to pick clams, Sir?”

“Of course! Um…?” Bambam trailed off.

“Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys. Sir, this is Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Mark and Jackson. Guys, this is my boss and… boyfriend, Bambam.” The 6 of them exchanged pleasantries, trying to be as civil as possible.

“Okay, why don’t we have a competition? Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom you are in one team. I’m with Beommie of course, and the boss-secretary in one. Whoever picks the most clams gets their wishes granted by the losers,” Jinyoung challenged, specifically looking Bambam.

Bambam loves a challenge, he worked well under pressure, especially when there’s something at stake. He lives off them even, that’s what Youngjae had realised in his 2nd month working for him. Even if the only thing he knew about clams was to eat them, he had to win. **At any cost.**

He was running all over the mudfield, digging and quickly filling up the bucket as he found what it looked like clams. Youngjae was surprised, to say the least. I mean he knew his boss-boyfriend was competitive, but it was refreshing to see him be competitive in **clam-picking**.

And of course, there was always the very competitive Jinyoung. Once he saw that Bambam was steadily filling up his bucket, he forced Jaebeom to _‘hurry up, grandpa!’_ Even if he hated Bambam a lot for always overworking his ‘son’, Youngjae, he hated losing much more, and he definitely wasn’t going to lose to someone who ‘disregards the middle & lower class like an asshole’, which Youngjae told him that it wasn’t true, but his friend is also very stubborn too.

In the end, JJ Project had won, ½ of them half-lying on the field because his back hurt and the other half smiling smugly towards Bambam. The Thai, of course, was very disappointed and upset that he lost, it wasn’t even by a large margin. It was also his very first loss in a long time, and to say he felt like utter shit, was an understatement.

“I know what I want for my wish!” Jinyoung excitedly announced, seemingly waiting for this moment throughout his life.

“What?” One of the other boys asked.

“I don’t want Bambam and Youngjae to be together professionally or romantically anymore.”

“WHAT?!?!” “JINYOUNG!” “Babe, that’s not-”

“YA! I don’t care. The rich guy has hurt Youngjae so many times and he’s only going to make it worse if they continue dating. Heck, he probably doesn’t even like him as much as Jae does. He’s just going to string him on, I’m sure.”

“How dare you say that, Jinyoung-hyung?! You don’t know the true nature of our relationship so don’t go assuming things that aren’t even remotely 1% true! Yes, he’s tough, ruthless, narcissistic and seriously, just unnecessarily over the top sometimes,” Youngjae admitted. Bambam was about to stop him _(seriously, where was this rant going?)._

“But he’s never mistreated me. Sure, he’s made me work through weekends and late nights, but he knows about me more than anyone thought he would, all of you included, all the little things that I say in passing he remembers, like when Coco’s birthday is or, or how I like my steak done! So, screw you guys if you think that you can dictate who I date, I’m 30, I can do whatever the hell I want!” he continued raging, glaring at Jinyoung before storming off the field leaving the rest behind.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Bambam offered, walking away and chasing after Youngjae.

“What the hell, Jinyoung?!” Jackson angered, “How could you just tell them NOT to date like you own Youngjae’s life?”

“Bambam doesn’t deserve Youngjae, he’s going to hurt him, and I need to stop them before anything happens,” he replied nonchalantly.

“Ya, Jinyoung-ah, even I think you’ve gone too far. Don’t you even remember when we got together? Our parents had tried to drive us apart for the first few months, do you want it to happen to them too?” Jaebeom reasoned.

“But this is different, Bambam is Youngjae’s boss. The same boss who overworks Youngjae, making him work 7 days a week, the same boss that makes him drive him home at 2 in the morning and -”

“But they’re both adults! They can do whatever they hell they want to without any other adult dictating them. Give them a chance to learn, especially Youngjae, since you love to baby him so much,” Jaebeom retorted.

“I’m only looking out for a friend, I’m not babying him! I don’t baby him, right guys?” Jinyoung looked around to his 3 friends ( _his boyfriend was useless, he decides_ ) hoping to get some help, but all he received was silence and them looking away. “I don’t baby Youngjae.”

“Okay fine if you don’t, like you claim, let them date. Heck, I don’t even think they need your permission, so just suck it up, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom ended the conversation. The other 3 just stood there awkwardly, having just witnessed a lover’s quarrel.

* * *

“Hey, you alright?”

“What do you think?” Youngjae sarcastically replied.

“Look, your friend is right. I didn’t treat you as well I should the past few years, and you deserve someone better. I don’t want to come in between you and your friends so it’s better if we broke up.”

“Can you shut the hell up?”

“What…?”

“I don’t freaking care about what my friends say about me, about us. And do you not care about what I think about this? Why are you breaking up with me over the stupid things my friend said, when we shouldn’t let shit like that affect us? Yeah, you treated me like shit, but you never mistreated me. Why do you want to break up with me?? Do you not like me as much as I like you?” Youngjae bawled.

“Of course, I like you Youngjae-ah. I like you more than you think. I just… I didn’t want to get in between you and your friends, that’s all.”

“Then we’ll stay together. Screw my friends.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I um… I love you.”

Bambam widened his eyes, he clearly didn’t expect the confession at all, but once he got his head together, with no moment’s hesitation, he replies, “I love you too.”

The 5 of them quickly came back from the mudfield, ready to shower and prepare for their next activity, cooking. That always serves as a great catch-up, relax session, but this time, you could tell there was tension surrounding them all.

There was a variety of food cooked, it almost seemed like a mini buffet; kimchi ramen, cup rice, different types of clam dishes, steamed fish, omelettes and fried chicken. Bambam quickly plated a bit of them all, the others just looking at him in confusion as to why he was in such a rush. Once he was done, the Thai turned to Youngjae and presented him with his masterpiece.

“For you, babe,” he said, licking his fingers when a bit of the gravy spilled on them.

“Thank you.” This wasn’t the first time Bambam had prepared a plate for him, but it made Youngjae’s heart flutter more every time. And if the couple sensed a _certain_ someone eyeing on them, they didn’t say anything about it.

Despite the current situation, the dinner went out as per normal, the others (except Jinyoung, probably) had taken a liking towards the CEO. Jackson and Yugyeom felt like they finally had another friend that was as crazy and loud as them. Mark and Jaebeom had never seen Youngjae so happy and content before. Jinyoung? Well, Bambam’s little action earlier on did help his case a little, but the former was still a little doubtful. One thought they all had in common was that they really had to thank Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom’s attempt to liven up the mood.

“Jae, can I talk to you please?” Jinyoung asked as they were all cleaning up and everyone else was distracted.

“If you’re going to say anything mean, I’d rather we not.”

“I’m not, I promise.”

“What is it, hyung?”

“Do you really, genuinely like him?”

“What do you think?” The younger replied sarcastically.

“Ya, I’m still your hyung, even if you hate me.”

“Hyung, I don’t hate you. I just hate what you said. I love Bambam, and he loves me. You guys don’t know him like I do. I’m not asking you to like him, but I’m asking you guys to give us a chance, I want you to know him like I do. Not as a CEO, not as my boss, but as my boyfriend. And if you can’t give us that then, I suggest you suck it up because I want to give us a chance, and that’s all that matters.”

As they winded down and got ready to rest for the day, Youngjae saw Jinyoung cornering Bambam. He was anxious leaving them alone, so he followed them discreetly out back.

_“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you. Understood?”_

_“Yes, Jinyoung-ssi.” Bambam bowed slightly._

_“Welcome to the family.”_

Was all Youngjae heard before he came out of his hiding spot and hugged Jinyoung.


End file.
